The Grass is Always Greener on the Other Side
by catchasnidget
Summary: It's Draco Malfoy's wedding day. He's marrying Astoria Greengrass, a lovely pureblooded girl. But they're having doubts. Both of them.   COMPLETE


Through the large glass window, the sun beat down on Astoria Greengrass, making her even hotter than she already was. She sighed and fanned herself with a wedding invitation right next to her. It was ninety degrees outside and the thick gown she was wearing wasn't helping matters at all. Of course, on today of all days, the Charms that controlled Malfoy Manor's temperature had to fail.

"AHHHHHH! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Daphne screeched while hugging Astoria and jumping up and down. "Aren't you excited? You're getting married!"

Astoria pulled away, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. There was no shutting up Daphne. Ever.

"Of course I'm excited," she said softly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"So why aren't you smiling?" Daphne asked. "I'm smiling. See?" She looked at her younger sister, a garish grin on her face.

"I'm just not as emotional as you, I guess," Astoria said wearily.

"So what? How could you not be emotional on today of all days? It's your wedding day! Be happy."

"It's just that..."

"Just what?"

"I'm not so sure that I want this. I've barely spoken to Draco before...before...before the proposal. And it's not like _he_ even proposed to me. His father did. And-"

"Astoria, you're being so silly!" Daphne cut in. She had the same smile on her face, but her words had a serious tone now. "This wedding is what's best for both of you. And Draco's a wonderful boy! And he's handsome, too. Come on, you can't deny he's attractive?"

"I can't deny that," Astoria admitted. "Still..."

"This conversation is over," Daphne said firmly. "Now hold still so I can do your makeup Charms."

Astoria sighed and obeyed, accepting the inevitable.

Draco straightened his green and silver striped tie and looked in the mirror.

"You look just perfect," his mother told him, rising on her toes to kiss his cheek. Draco smiled and looked down on his mother affectionately.

"I'm going to go help with the bride's preparations," Narcissa said. "You stay right here, darling."

She ran out of the room, happy to be able to assist her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Draco turned to the window and looked out onto the lawn. The sun was shining brightly; flowers bloomed in neatly trimmed rows. Draco winced when he saw the chairs. Folding chairs. They were probably rentals. After Voldemort's fall, the Malfoys, while not destitute, were definitely not wealthy.

And then, there was the wedding arch. Where he'd be standing in a few hours. Where he'd be marrying a girl he barely knew. She was nice enough, he thought. Definitely nicer than most women in my family, he thought with a grin. But he barely knew Astoria.

Sometimes I envy Potter, he thought suddenly. He leaned back with a jolt. He did _not_ just think that. He couldn't possibly be jealous of _him_.

But then again, Harry had married Ginny. Obviously, he had no taste, but he loved her. To marry for love. What a strange way to do things.

Draco had no such option. He didn't love Astoria, yet here he was, about to marry her. It wasn't like there was someone he'd marry instead if he had a choice. But he would rather not marry someone who was almost a stranger to him.

Astoria walked down the aisle, a smile plastered onto her face. She looked at her mother's proud face, Daphne's obvious excitement, and Mrs. Malfoy's expectant look. She stared ahead at Draco who looked just the part of a loving husband.

This is all so fake, Astoria thought. He can't possibly feel that way for me. Not after so little time. She smiled at him, giving a little wave. His face brightened and she relaxed.

Maybe he does like me. Maybe I'll be like my friends, most of whom had married Hogwarts boyfriends. They weren't pure blood though. They didn't have to have arranged marriages. But, wouldn't it be better to be a lesser quality wizard and be able to marry for love?

Nonsense, she told herself as she continued walking towards Draco. You're pure blood, be proud of it.

But then again, the grass was always greener on the other side, she thought with a grin as she stood next to Draco. Oh great, she thought. I've made a stupid pun. Thank god it wasn't out loud.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Draco barely heard himself answer. "I do," he said in a loud, strong voice.

"And do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I...I do," Astoria said shakily.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife."

They looked at each other. For better or for worse, they were stuck with each other.


End file.
